Yew's Diary/Bestiary/Aerial
The following is a list of Bestiary entries for Aerials from Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer. Information on enemies is constantly updated as multiples of an enemy are defeated. Each character writes their own comments about the enemy and are denoted by a different color and icon: *Yew writes in the default text color and his icon is the white lion symbol. *Magnolia writes in blue and her icon is a magnolia. *Tiz writes in green and his icon is a belt. *Edea writes in orange and her icon is her bow. *Altair writes in purple and his icon is a purple feather pen. Aerial Great Bat :A giant bat, so large its wings could envelop a grown man. :Yew: Back when I was a trainee knight, we would encounter these bats all the time. They would suddenly fly out of the night sky, and some of us would mistake them for ghosts and collapse on the ground in fright. Then they'd swoop down and suck out our health with Blood Thirst. It was horrible. :Yew: Of course, now that I'm a full-fledged knight of the Crystalguard—and one of the Three Cavaliers to boot—there's no way I'll let a little bat get the better of me...even if I do still mistake them for ghosts sometimes. Plus, I can afford to lose a bit of health every now and then. I just wish they wouldn't flap around like that. I mean, why do they do it? It gives me the creeps... ---- ;Great Bat :A giant bat that skulks in caves during the day, only emerging to hunt at night. :It likes to sink its razor fangs into the necks of its prey, drawing blood and health with Blood Thirst. There must be some kind of attack or weapon that is effective against flying foes... Blood Bat :A giant, blood-sucking bat. It sucks the magic right out of you. :Tiz: With that Magic Thirst, it's never sated. I don't know what it wants with the magic, though. It's not like it casts many spells of its own. :Edea: I think it can't hold magic power inside itself. That's why it's so desperate to drain it from others. It's like it's saying "Gimme! Gimme!" all the time... Oh, and Yew? If you were thinking of writing something like "That reminds me of Edea!", think again. Okay? :Altair: Edea has hit the nail on the head. The blood bat is a primitive creature that inhabits the deepest, darkest caves. It metabolizes magic power very poorly, and so has a constant thirst for new supplies. Which perhaps prompts you to wonder why the creature has not gone extinct. :It survives thanks to its habitat. It is drawn to special places, enchanted grottos that are abundant in magical power. There it finds enough magic to survive, and even prosper. ---- ;Blood Bat :This blood-sucking bat lurks deep in the ocean grottos of the Harena coast. :It is a primitive creature that uses sorcery very inefficiently, which is why it favors enchanted caves rich in magic power. It is the bane of mages, attacking with Venomous Fangs and the magic-draining Magic Thirst. Magnus Bat :The most powerful of bats. Guardian of Vampire Castle. Beware its Ultrasonic Wave. :Tiz: Ooh, I remember these. I hated running into them, back in the day. I wanted to tell them, stop moving so fast! :Edea: Ultrasonic Wave inflicts confusion on the whole party. Half of you end up K.O.'ed before you know what's hit you. They really are trouble. :Magnolia: Just when you're getting back into the fight, they confuse you all over again and hit you while your defenses are down. :Yew: I'd like to know who it was who set these monsters loose in the castle. :Magnolia: Someone wicked and evil, I don't doubt. :Edea: Hehehe... :Tiz: You're going to upset him if you keep talking like that, you know. The pretend vampire with the baritone voice... ---- ;Magnus Bat :The most feared of all bats, raised by a man said to have found immortality. :Though the bats have a new master, they still perform the same service, protecting Vampire Castle from all intruders. They use Ultrasonic Wave to cast confusion amongst foes. Parties of unprepared adventurers can be bitten half to death before they even know the bats are upon them. Harpy :A beautiful winged woman. Is she called a harpy because she makes people happy? :Edea: Oh, come off it. I thought you were a science type. We are trying to gather facts here, not making daft speculations, Professor. :Altair: Not so fast! Yew is exactly correct. In ancient times, harpies would rescue the poorest, most unfortunate souls and take them to heaven. They were angels of joy, and their name is indeed a corruption of the word "happy." :Yew: See, Edea? I was completely right! I guess the scholarly instinct is so deeply rooted inside me, even random thoughts that pop into my head have scientific merit. It's almost like a hidden superpower... :Edea: All right, all right, Mr. Amazing Scienceman. Clearly, your fantasy world is doing fine without the help of happy harpies... ---- ;Harpy :A deadly creature with the body of a beautiful woman and the wings and talons of a bird of prey. :Harpies were worshipped as gods in the days of the early Harena Dynasty, as they were believed to carry the souls of men to paradise after death, leading some linguists to posit that the words "harpy" and "happy" actually share a common origin. The blinding speed with which they evade attacks often leaves adventurers feeling less than happy. Aello :A pale-skinned beauty with wings. Conjures deadly winds. :Yew: They look like harpies and they can use wind magic, which is why they're called aellos, just like the spell. :Edea: But that wind magic is called areo, isn't it? :Magnolia: Really? I thought it was aloe. :Edea: Aloe yogurt! I love that stuff. :Altair: Tiz, not joining in? In any case, while none of you know how to spell or even say aero, the basic idea is correct. This creature is a harpy variant that specializes in wind spells. Aellos are ranked higher than harpies, and appear more often in the ancient annals and legends. :Tiz: Aloe is great for burns and delicious on raw fish! :Edea: You don't say! ---- ;Aello :Close relatives of the harpy, whose command of wind magic makes them deadlier than their sisters. :Dancing through the air like the wind, they were feared by the people of old as "the demons' gale," while certain tribes revered them as deities and bringers of the wind. Not to be confused with aloe, a plant widely used to soothe burns and damaged skin. Okyupete :A beautiful woman with pale wings. Is this really the infamous okyupete!? :Tiz: Watch out when one of them disappears from the battlefield. That's the Spirit Away attack, and they're just getting ready to reappear the next turn and smash you into the ground. :Edea: I'll never forget them! They suddenly appeared all over Eternia, stealing livestock from farmers everywhere. :Dairy farmers were hit the hardest. The monsters would take the cows in the night, and the next day only half would return. Milk supplies grew critical. :That's when the annual Milk Fair began, as an event to draw attention to the farmers' plight. Nowadays, though, it's a celebration of all things dairy—milk chugging contests, cheese rolling, cream whipping races, you name it... :So every time I see an okyupete, I want to shake its hand! :Magnolia: Sh-shake its hand? But they're pests! They stole cows! :Altair: Okyupetes are also dangerous foes. They have the strength to carry cows on their back, so of course they can make off with any number of human children... ---- ;Okyupete :Elegant but vexing air sprites that roam the skies above the Eternian highlands. :They are known to swoop down from high altitudes, carrying off livestock and even human children, often never to be seen again. Residents of the mountain villages fear them as "the snatchers," and have numerous superstitions and traditions said to fend off their presence. Kelaino :A beauty in bird's plumage, with brown skin and peach-colored feathers. :Yew: A monster encountered on the path to the Celestial Realm. It uses Dark Bane, a very powerful darkness attack in which it sacrifices a fifth of its own health to inflict damage on a foe. :Magnolia: Is that all? :Yew: Well, in the ancient tongue, kelaino means "the dark one." Probably it got the name because it uses dark magic. :Edea: That's not what she meant. What she wants to hear is some mention about how it looks so sexy and it's dangerous to stare too much. :Magnolia: Right, that. :Yew: Look, I don't think about monsters that way, all right? :Edea: Did you see the razor-sharp nails? What about the bewitching eyes and the hint of a pitiless smile? You can't let yourself fall for a foe like this—and you can't turn your back on it, either. So instead of staring at it dreamily, focus, focus, focus! Okay? :Yew: O-okay! ---- ;Kelaino :A bird-like monster encountered on the path to the Celestial Realm. :It uses Dark Bane, a very powerful darkness attack in which it sacrifices some of its own health to inflict damage on a foe. The smooth brown skin and peach-colored feathers are strangely beautiful, but as I've been warned before, it can be dangerous to stare—and even more dangerous not to. Vulture :A large carrion bird with gaudy plumage that attacks the instant it smells prey. :Tiz: Vultures feed on fish swimming in shallow water, as well as the animals and birds that gather to hunt the fish. :Magnolia: I wonder if they consider us food. :Tiz: Even if they don't they are very territorial. Vultures will attack anything that wanders into their domain, even animals twice their size. :Altair: These carnivorous birds build their nests on rocky coasts, and, as you say, defend their territory fanatically. With Carrion Carnivore, they feast on the flesh of their target to boost their own attacking power. :Edea: Hm. Definitely making me rethink my cliff-top walks in the morning fog... ---- ;Vulture :A gigantic carrion bird that rules the ocean skies. :It builds its nest on the coast and wheels endlessly in the sky searching for prey. It doesn't hesitate to attack anything that wanders into its territory. With Carrion Carnivore, it feasts on the flesh of its target to raise its own attacking power. Helldiver :Can cast a pall over any ocean voyage. Very bad-tempered. Attacks on sight. :Edea: I wonder why they're so aggressive. Do they see us as prey, or are they just mean? :Magnolia: Either way, they're annoying. How are you supposed to get any sunbathing done when they're constantly wheeling overhead, blotting out the sun? :Tiz: I was trying to fish off the bow and every time I caught something one would swoop down and steal my catch. So now I'm hungry. :Altair: They soar at high altitudes then dive down at tremendous speed to snatch fish just under the ocean's surface. It is a risky way to hunt, however, and if they see an easier way to get food, they won't hesitate to take advantage. ---- ;Helldiver :A fearsome giant raptor easily identified by its blood-red plumage. :It's usually seen skimming the ocean waves searching for fish, but when it spots a ship it will abandon the hunt and attack the boat instead. Watch out for its Dive attack and razor-sharp beak! Rukh :Lord of the sky. Attacks with razor claws and beak. Nice plumage, though. :Edea: Watch out for the Storm attack. It's a wind-based attack that can send whole parties flying. :Tiz: They attack with a lot of power. You need to be careful if you have a low-defense job. :Magnolia: They're vulnerable to wind attacks. :Altair: Rukhs range far and wide across Luxendarc, and travelers have long feared them. They search for prey high in the sky, and attack in flocks. It's a good idea to try and reduce their number before they have a chance to strike. ---- ;Rukh :If this monstrous bird's sharp eyes spot you, you can only pray for a swift death. :Rukhs range far and wide across Luxendarc, and all adventurers must be prepared to fight them. They often flock in groups, and the storm they create by beating their mighty wings cuts through entire parties with deadly force. Anzu :An eagle with the head of a lion. Two terrible creatures for the price of one. :Edea: I hate the Sonic Boom! It cuts through your defense as if you were wearing nothing but pajamas. :Magnolia: Better to evade it than try to stop it with a shield. Maybe we should reconsider our equipment choices. :Tiz: Guns are effective against leaping foes, but earth-element attacks usually don't do a thing. :Altair: Anzus, it is said, are enemies of the gods themselves—ferocious, brutal, and cunning. You must not fight them unprepared. Plan ahead when entering their territory. ---- ;Anzu :A monster found in the Ba'al Crater and throughout the islands of Kustra. :The anzu has the body of a bird and the head of a lion, and surprised travelers are frozen in terror by its grotesque appearance. It leaps with tremendous speed and conjures a maelstrom of wind with the lightning-fast charging attack, Sonic Boom. Chimera :Two unfortunate animals fused by sorcery. I almost feel sorry for the monster. :Altair: Magic that combines living creatures in this way has long been forbidden, and indeed is no longer known. The spell cannot be broken, even by the wisest of mages. The only way to end the monster's suffering is to slay it. :Tiz: Is it really, though? I mean, if a spell made it this way, it could be undone, right? :Altair: These creatures are just living corpses now, animated only by the all-consuming hate they feel toward humanity. Left alone, they will continue to slay innocents. It is your duty to put their souls to rest. ---- ;Chimera :An artificial creature, part bird, part mammal, created with forbidden magic. :The chimera loathes all humans, and will attack any who dare approach. Its Sonic Boom overwhelms any physical defense the target might attempt, while Stormy Breath inflicts wind damage on entire parties. Regulus :White lion that soars through the air on beautiful wings. It is a legend come to life! :Magnolia: Legend? Is this monster famous? :Yew: Very. For centuries, nobody saw one in the flesh, and people just assumed they were the stuff of fairy tales. But then a live one was found several decades ago, and people realized they were real. :Edea: You know a lot about it. That's the Crystalguard training, I guess. :Yew: That's right. In the Orthodoxy, we're expected to read the old myths and sacred stories. :Altair: Baleful Bellow strikes fear into the entire party, while Stardust unleashes a light attack on all foes. When you are struck with fear, you are unable to use Brave or Default, which makes it impossible to respond when the battle turns against you. Although fear does not inflict damage, it should be cured quickly with a draught of remedy or other means. ---- ;Regulus :A divine white lion with massive wings. :For many centuries, the regulus was thought to exist only in legends, but recent sightings prove it still roams the lands of Eisenberg. It has great powers befitting its status as a mythological beast, including Stardust, which unleashes a light attack on entire parties. Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer